Holidays at Fairy Tail
by meringueshell
Summary: The stories of how our favorite guild celebrates the different holidays. Centered around Natsu and Lucy for some NaLu holiday spirit! All written in festive rhymes.
1. Chapter 1 - Valentine's day

A sweet, seductive scent was hanging in the air,  
Green leaves and fresh white buds were blooming everywhere.  
The streets of Magnolia were covered in pink and rosy red,  
But our heroine was still fast asleep within her bed.  
Suddenly, a terrible noise broke the silence in the spirit mage's chamber.  
It was an alarm clock, ringing to wake the blond Fairy tail member.  
Lazily she hit the snooze button and turned to face the wall,  
That was when she found something she had not expected at all –  
A boy with wild, pink hair lay sleeping at her side,  
Lucy gasped horrified; she did not like what this implied.  
"Why was her Fairy tail partner there?"  
(And was he even wearing any underwear...?)

Then, she noticed, the dragon slayer was still wearing his black vest.  
The stellar spirit mage sighed from relief and a heavy weight left her chest.  
"I wonder how he got here?" she thought and poked lightly at his arm.  
"He must be deep in sleep, I suppose, not to be woken by that dreadful alarm."  
The dragon slayer sighed but made no sign of waking up,  
So she poked him once again and waited for him to erupt.  
Still, he continued just to snore and Lucy lost her patience.  
She stood up in the bed and prepared, she knew just how to deal with these kinds of situations.  
\- Wake up you flame-brained idiot! she yelled while jumping up and down.  
\- Natsu, wake up! Come on you idiot it's time to go into the town!  
The pink haired boy did not react and Lucy crashed onto the bed.  
There was just no point in trying any more; that boy was as good as dead.

\- I give up, she sighed and went to get some breakfast in the kitchen,  
She found some bread and boiled some tea and fried some fire chicken.  
\- Mmmm! That smells great! a voice chimed from behind as Lucy poured herself some tea.  
The dragon slayer walked into the room and smiled,  
\- Is there any left for me?  
\- Why were you in my bed!? Lucy yelled and threw the cup at her unwanted guest.  
\- Hey! Natsu said and ducked. You know that's were I sleep the best!  
Lucy felt her anger boiling and then suddenly - BAAM!

Wow, the dragon slayer said while holding his red cheek. That was one great slam…  
\- Sorry, Lucy mumbled as she put away their plates.  
\- I guess we'd better get on going soon, the entire guild awaits.  
\- Oh yeah, Natsu said. There was something special about today?  
\- Not just any special, Lucy explained. It's Valentine's day!  
\- Clementine's day? the pink haired boy asked and laughed at his misquote.  
\- No, Valentine's… Lucy corrected and put on her thin spring coat.  
They left Lucy's apartment to join the others at the guild.  
Outside the sun was shining but the wind was still a bit chilled.  
Birds were singing and some laughing children walked on by,  
Red serpentines and pink balloons stood out against the bright blue sky.

\- I don't get it, Natsu said and scratched the back of his head.  
\- If it's called Clementine's day then why is everything red?  
\- Valentine's day, Lucy repeated once again. Haven't you heard of it before?  
\- Is it when you dance around a cross and sing and chase after a boar?  
\- No… Lucy said (and what the fudge is that?)  
They stopped just outside the guild, standing still on the welcome mat.  
\- Is it when you go looking for eggs and you have to search every millimeter?  
\- No Natsu, Lucy said with a smile. That sounds like Easter…  
\- So what do you do? the dragon slayer asked. Is this one of those things Mira says you shouldn't speak of?  
\- No, Lucy laughed and smiled. It's simply a day to celebrate love!  
The dragon slayer looked quite confused,  
\- Lo-ve? he said and frowned.  
\- People give their loved ones gifts and tell them they're the most important ones around.  
The dragon slayer seemed to consider this for a while,  
Then he asked,  
\- Who are you valentining for? with a smile.  
Lucy laughed and started nervously tugging at a seam in her coat that had come undone.  
\- I don't know, she said truthfully. I don't really have anyone.  
\- Then you can valentine for me! Natsu smiled and busted open the giant doors of Fairy tail.

To none of their surprise the guild was in full chaos, chairs were flying in the air and Gray's snowballs seemed to hail.  
\- Oi! Flame brain! the usual greeting came.  
\- Watch it, ice boy, or I'll burn you to a crisp with my flame!  
Lucy laughed and dodged a chair,  
Now there were furniture flying seriously everywhere!  
The stellar spirit mage watched and smiled happily,  
Fairy tail was her all; her home, her friends, her family.

As the clock struck twelve Natsu left the party with his faithful exceed friend.  
They talked and laughed along the way as they crossed the outmost river bend.  
\- I wonder where Lucy went? Natsu thought aloud as the two were almost home.  
\- Do you think she walked home with someone or left all on her own?  
\- Erza wouldn't let anyone go alone, the flying blue exceed assured him.  
\- Right… the dragon slayer agreed but his tone was not for a second less grim.  
He opened the door, walked in and threw himself at the bed,  
Only to realize that his pillow was already occupied by a blond, stellar spirit mage's head.  
The blue exceed curled up in his bed and purred under his cover.  
\- They liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike eachother…


	2. Chapter 2 - Midsummer's Eve

The sun shines on fair Fiore where our story takes its place,

In the city of Magnolia, a magic guild is fully ablaze.

Two star-crossed lovers, both blessed with the ignorance of youth,

How will they react once they learn the inevitable truth?

\- Gray you perverted bastard! a pink haired boy shouted furiously.

\- What's up, flame-brain? his half-naked enemy shouted back fearlessly.

\- I'll burn you to crisps! the first one said, fire burning in his heart.

But before he could commence, a woman of titanium strength tore them both apart.

Her armour gleamed in the light of the grand crystal chandelier,

her eyes burned with fury and the two young men trembled in fear.

\- We're n-n-not fighting! the ice mage stuttered, sweat running down his cheeks.

\- Aye sir! the dragon slayer agreed, mimicking how a certain blue cat speaks.

\- It's time to raise the pole! called a tiny man with a mustache white as snow.

\- Let's eat and drink, and laugh and dance, 'til the morning sun does glow!

So the guild all helped to dress the pole in flowers top to toe,

the master rose it to the skies and the rest cheered on from below.

Lyra played the harp and Mira led the song,

Cana kept on drinking while the others danced along.

When Erza did not look upon them, fire and ice would collide.

Some not-so-keen-on-dancing, watched them from the side.

It was a merry crowd that eventful midsummer's day,

but I promised love so here we go, Mira, please take it away!

\- Everyone let's play a game! the fair demon mage called out to the crowd.

\- No! No more of your games! the others complained aloud.

\- You must pick seven flowers, from seven different places.

The white haired mage smiled, looking at the others slightly shocked faces.

\- Thus the person who you'll marry will appear within your dreams!

\- Easy, right? the master said. Now let's pair up in teams!

Somehow, Lucy found herself paired up with the red headed ex-quipping mage.

With them came the water woman, Juvia, and together they formed quite an odd entourage.

\- Oh, Juvia will dream of Gray-sama! the water mage smiled and clapped her hands.

\- Erza, the blond spirit mage asked. Who do you think will appear in your dream lands?

The ex-quip mage spoke silently, a red glow on her cheeks.

\- I know that it is futile though, he's been missing many weeks...

\- Wow, Lucy said amazed. You both know what you want!

\- I guess I haven't thought of this, I've been so nonchalant!

The others shared a look of doubt, they both were in on Mira's plan.

\- How about Natsu? Erza asked. How about our fire dragon man?

Lucy shook her head and raised both hands in protest.

\- Natsu is no man! she said. A boy, maybe, at best.

Cross flowing fields, through leafy woods, fire and ice thundered on.

As they passed all living things would hide until the eternal enemies were once again gone.

\- I'll smack your face you fire breathing idiot!

\- Not if I beat you first you ice headed riot!

And so it was that they came to an opening in the forest,

where a clear lake, quiet and calm, lay undiscovered at rest.

Suddenly voices other than their own could be heard through the bushes.

Three forest nymphs, in red, yellow and blue, from the wilderness rushes.

Wearing nothing but their bare skin, the ladies played in the clear water.

Now watching them from the side, the boys felt their cheeks grow hotter.

\- Could you do my back, Lucy? the scarlet nymph asked, handing her friend a brush.

\- S-sure, Erza, the golden nymph said, her whole face starting to blush.

\- Ah this feels so good! the blue nymph sighed and let her long hair down.

\- Watch it so you don't melt away, Erza warned. We don't want you to drown!

A sudden noise awoke the nymphs from their state of mellow bliss.

Something stirred within the woods and they heard an angry hiss.

\- Who's there? Erza called. Come out or I'll force you from your concealment!

There was rumbling in the shrubbery but finally two heads became apparent.

\- Gray! Natsu! Erza cried in joy. Come join us in the bath!

\- No thanks! Gray called back abashed and turned onto the path.

The pink haired boy then joined him quick and left without a word.

Blue seemed sad, yellow was relieved and red thought the whole thing was absurd.

\- They seem uncommonly shy? the eq-quipping mage frowned.

\- I bet they will change their minds soon and come right back around!

As the sun sank lower and no boys were to be seen,

the girls put on their clothes and returned to where they'd been.

Seven flowers was no match for some of Fairy tail's greatest women,

They went back to the midsummer's feast which lasted 'til the morning sun was risen.

Lucy put the flowers under her pillow, soft as cotton candy clouds.

She dreamt of baths and red haired devils but the rest was hidden in shrouds.

The next day she told Mira about her dreams and the barmaid sighed seriously.

\- Did you talk during your walk? she asked while throwing Erza a look, quite mysteriously.

\- Yes, we talked. Lucy said. But what does that even matter?

\- No! Mira shrieked. If you want the truth, then there must be no chatter!

\- Alright, alright I'll go again. This time on my own.

\- Sure, Mira said with a weird looking smile which to Lucy yet was unknown.

\- Good luck! the beautiful barmaid called as Lucy left the guild.

The doors closed loudly after her and the demon mage was thrilled.

\- I'm here! the pink haired dragon slayer pronounced as he came in through the doors.

\- Oh Natsu! Erza called to him. I've found something I think is yours?

\- You left your scarf in the woods yesterday, you must've been awfully hot?

\- Yes Natsu, Mira smirked. What would make you that distraught?

\- I-I-I din't look I swear! the young man said with his head inclined.

But in fact it was that very scene which all night had tormented his mind.

He loved his friends, the guild, the people, all of his nakama.

But now his mind seemed capable of no more than a naked, lake scene diorama.

He took his scarf and turned around to walk back out the door.

He couldn't think of naught but her and he couldn't take it anymore.

Silently he left the guild and walked without of a goal,

Somehow that stupid game yesterday had taken away all his self control.

\- She's my friend! he told himself. She doesn't see me in that way.

For her nothing has changed, I'm no other than I was yesterday...

\- Damned Mira! Lucy cursed as she found the last, a buttercup.

Daisy, bluebell, hollyhock, a rosehip, lily and clover she had all picked up.

I really don't see the point of this! the spirit mage argued in her head.

Why doesn't she come out with me or do it all by herself instead?

Suddenly, a strange flower appeared, a boy in pinkish hair.

\- Natsu, where are you going? Lucy called. No answer, that was rare.

\- Hey! Natsu! she repeated again and ran to meet her friend.

He did not even react at all until she shoved him aside in the end.

\- Lucy?! What are you doin'? the dragon slayer said surprised.

\- Picking seven flowers, the blond explained. Apparently I didn't do as Mira advised.

\- Stupid Mira, and stupid Erza... Natsu muttered and the spirit mage smiled brightly.

\- Let's teach them not to mess with us! she said and held the dragon slayer's hand tightly.

\- I'm fired up! Let's show them how it's done!

And hand-in-hand the two Fairy tail mages started to run.

Back at Lucy's place the plans were forged, but there were some disagreements.

\- No fire! No grenades, no bombs, Natsu there can be no lethal accidents!

\- Oh come on Lucy! Just a little one? I haven't even tried out this -

\- Not in here Natsu! You'll set my bed on fire! Lucy said with an angry hiss.

As they spoke the sun sank lower and the stars came out to shine.

Lucy offered a mattress on the floor and Natsu wasn't one to decline.

The stellar spirit mage put the seven flowers beneath her pillow.

She let out her hair and from down below, the dragon slayer watched her golden locks billow.

\- Natsu, what did you do to upset Erza and Mira? the blond asked quietly.

\- I didn't do anything! the dragon slayer answered quite defiantly.

\- They were teasing me about someone, he mumbled and then turned the other way.

Surprised, Lucy quickly closed her eyes and let her dreams wander astray.

She dreamt of fires raging, flashes, someone sleeping in the ground.

She searched in every corner but no charming prince was to be found.

What did he mean, what would the Demon and Titania tease the dragon for?

What was the reason for his anger, who was the one, she simply had to know more!

In the morning the two friends set of towards the Fairy tail guild.

The sky was dark, the grass was wet and of tiny raindrops the air was filled.

\- I should have brought my raincoat, Lucy shuddered and wrapped her arms around her.

\- Every time... Natsu sighed. Well, now it isn't that much further.

\- Warm blooded freak, Lucy muttered just loud enough for the dragon's ears to hear.

Natsu wished he'd brought her coat, anything, now all he could do was be her near.

\- Here, he said and took her icy cold hand in his.

\- That should be better, he smiled. I'm the hottest dragon slayer there is.

Lucy laughed and held his hand tightly.

\- A hot idiot maybe, she said and smiled back brightly.

At the guild Lucy went straight to the biggest gossiper in town.

The white haired mage stood behind the bar wearing quite an upset frown.

But when she spotted Lucy her face changed to form a smile,

\- How did it go? she asked. Come, sit down for awhile.

\- Did you see him? Did you meet..? Oh I guess you already knew!

\- Mira, Lucy interrupted her. Natsu said you teased him about someone, is it true?

Confused, the demon mage stared at the girl sitting by her bar,

how could she make her believe that SHE was his one true love, his morning and evening star?

\- All I did was ask why he'd left his scarf by the lake,

\- I might have hinted, though, that it was for a certain young lady's sake.

\- He loves that scarf, Lucy said to herself. Why would he just leave it like that?

\- Why don't you ask him, Mira said with a smile as mischievous as a cat.

\- O-ok... Lucy stuttered and turned to face the hall.

What would she say? What would she do? What if this was about her after all?

She decided to wait till after dark, go home and think it over.

She sat down on her bed and found a slightly mashed, dried clover.

Why was the dragon so upset that his scarf had been returned?

And if Mira's hypothesis was correct, who was the young lady concerned?

\- It's you dumbass! said a voice in her head. You and Natsu sitting in a tree -

\- No! Lucy said out loud. It could never be him and me.

Juvia then? Or Erza? Maybe one of them awoke his instincts of lust?

Lucy sighed, they both had their loves, this was highly unjust.

She took the flowers from her bed and threw them out into the street.

Outside the night was growing dark and the stars came out to shine in their seat.

A sudden noise woke Lucy from her trance and she screamed out in fear.

Behind her stood a pink haired young man, his face curled up in an evil sneer.

\- Natsu you scared the crap outta me! the stellar spirit mage screamed.

\- Lucy you should've seen your face! the dragon slayer said and beamed.

\- What are you doing here? Lucy asked and put her keys on the kitchen sink.

\- We didn't plan anything yesterday, Natsu said. Now I've had some time to think!

\- We could make Erza a cake, and fill it with dynamite sticks,

\- I can do the explosives and you can bake the strawberry cake mix!

Lucy laughed, it was a horrible idea. The guild would burn to dust.

\- Natsu I told you, nothing dangerous, nothing that can combust!

Downcast, the dragon sat in her kitchen waiting for the ideas to flow.

His mind seemed troubled, thoughts wandering afar and his eyes had almost lost their glow.

Something was different, Lucy thought, Natsu was not acting like he used to.

He should be eating her food, fighting his friends, not THINKING, this was surely new.

\- Natsu why are you here? the blond repeated. This seems a waste of time.

\- I want to be here Lucy, the dragon slayer said. Do I have to put it into some damned rhyme?

\- Y-You forgot your scarf... Lucy whispered, staring straight out into the air.

\- I know you see me as nothing but a friend, Natsu said while standing up from the chair.

\- And I want to be your friend, he said walking away. But I can't hold it back anymore.

\- What do you mean? Lucy asked. What are you telling me this for?

A sudden flash of realization hit the blond and her pink lips formed a smile.

She'd never seriously considered this, although the others must have known for quite a while.

\- Natsu! she called and he turned just in time to see her face,

as she flung her arms around him in a warm, loving embrace.

\- Lucy? he whispered in her ear. Are you sure about this-?

But before he could say one more word she had sealed his lips with a kiss.

Beneath the starry skies two young lovers learn how to walk.

The veil has been withdrawn and there are no more secrets to unlock.

Love always finds a way, even if you're stupid or naive.

And thus ends the story of Fairy tail's magical midsummer's eve.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Fairy tail Christmas saga

The glittering white snow lay thick all across Magnolia town,

Fairy tail was merry and no mage was feeling down.

Inside the magic guild there were cheers and cries of laughter

But Lucy, the stellar spirit mage was out caroling with her partner.

\- Like hell that I'm singing! the dragon slayer complained.

\- Natsu you have to, it's Christmas, Lucy tried to explain.

\- Aye! Happy said. It will be fun!

\- I should have stayed with Wendy, Charlie said, with my tea and saffron bun...

Big snow flakes floated from the sky, as the group began their journey.

Lucy wished that she could pay her rent with their Christmas carol's money.

She was short on cash now that she'd spent every last cent,

Trying to figure out what to give Natsu for his present.

So they walked from door to door, to sing and spread the Christmas spirit.

But no one liked the songs they sung and the gang were forced to leave it. Lucy abandoned all hopes of earning any money for her December rent,

And Natsu could feel the sadness in her usually happy scent.

"Let's just go home," Lucy said while rubbing her cold hands together.

"Aye," Happy agreed. "A roof and a warm fish will make us all feel so much better!"

"To Lucy's house!" Natsu cried happily and pointed them in the right direction.

"Why mine!?" Lucy whined and muttered, "I'd better get some anti-intruders protection..."

They laughed the whole way back, singing an off-tune version of jingle bells on repeat.

When they got inside Natsu made a fire and Lucy fixed them something to eat.

Soon, the door bell rang and the wind dragon slayer Wendy appeared outside their door,

She'd come to take home Charlie and Happy, who'd been sleeping on their floor.

The two exceed grabbed their knitted winter shawls and furry winter hats.

Then Wendy left the house closely followed by the two (mysteriously paw-holding) cats.

Lucy watched them leave from her bedside window and Natsu saw them too.

When they were gone he turned around and said: "Lucy, this is for you!"

In his hand was a clumsily wrapped present, complete with a perfect bow and all.

"Wow, Natsu!" Lucy smiled and tore the paper off so hastily that she just let it fall.

Under pretty, pink silk paper and many layers of tape,

She found something rectangular, almost like a book was its shape.

With fine leather covers and a golden lock in the shape of a heart,

It contained the most precious memories in forms of pictures, words and some of Reedus' art.

"Our first mission..." Lucy read with quite some disbelief.

"The Daybreak book and capturing of its fat and annoying thief."

The stellar spirit mage flipped through all the pages and concluded that: "Everything's in here!"

Natsu nodded with a smile and Lucy realized, he must really hold her dear.

"My gift will seem like a total let-down now," Lucy said. "There's no way to beat this!"

"Unless..." Natsu said eagerly. "Some tasty fire and then maybe a ki-"

"Just open it," Lucy sighed and handed him her best gift.

"I wonder what it could be," Natsu thought and his mind began to drift.

He thought of tasty fires and a pair of new reindeer horns for Happy,

Beating Grey in a fight or a kiss from a certain blond, stellar spirit beauty...

Carefully he opened the pretty, little package,

But he couldn't quite take his mind of the blond's all too revealing cleavage,

He cut his finger on the paper and before he could even blink,

"Here!" Lucy said and shoved him towards the nearby kitchen sink.

As the water cleansed away the blood and Lucy fetched the bandaging,

Natsu discovered something over his head and asked: "Lucy, what is that green thing?"

"Oh," Lucy blushed as she put the plaster on his index finger.

"That's a mistletoe," she said and was suddenly very interested in anything but the green plant over her.

"Can you eat it?" Natsu asked. "It looks kinda like beans..."

"Well..." Lucy mumbled as she explained what a mistletoe means.

"It's a symbol for love and underneath it you're meant to ki-"

"I think I get it!" Natsu smiled. "Just like this..?"

Outside, the snow formed a thick white blanket across the ground,

Magnolia had fallen silent, there was not a single sound.

In a one bedroom apartment by the frozen river side,

On the counter, next to the sink, that was where a lonely little package did hide.

Now it lays forgotten, no one any longer cares what it might hold,

For this saga ends in the beginning and another story starts to unfold...


	4. Chapter 4 - New Year's Eve

It was a cold and starry New Year's Eve,

Fairy tail was partying like you can not believe!

Warmth spread from the guild's blazing fire place,

food and drinks were devoured, vanishing without a trace.

Grey undressed as his mood did rise.

Cana drank her beer in gulps of unladylike size.

Mira was conspiring, coming up with some sort of plan,

while Elfman shouted at Gajeel: "Just like a true man!"

Lucy laughed as her smallest spirit danced upon the table,

the tiny white doggie shakin' his butt like something out of a fable.

The entire guild was moving, eating, dancing, in complete uproar,

when a certain dragon slayer burst through the front door.

Natsu faced a problem he could no longer deny,

he had fallen for his friend, his female partner and ally.

His cheeks burnt as he watched her play and laugh with their fellow friends,

his heart was racing, pulse rising, mind spinning out of all sense.

"Natsu, come on! What are you waiting for?"

Happy asked as he followed his friend through the door.

"It's time to act, it's almost the new year!"

The blue cat yelled at the boy who stood frozen in fear.

"I dunno, Happy, let's just go home instead..."

Natsu mumbled before paralysis reached his head.

"No!" Happy yelled. "This is one thing I must not miss!"

"It's time to show your love, prove it with a kiss!"

"Natsu! Happy!" a smiling stellar mage called over the constant noise,

"Where have you two been? We've missed our favorite boys!"

"Lucy!" the exceed smiled. "Natsu's got something he wants to say-"

"Happy!" the dragon slayer gasped, pushing his blue friend down and away.

"Natsu?" the blond asked in doubt and disbelief,

"It's nothing!" he promised with a grin and Lucy sighed in relief.

"Phew," the blond smiled. "For a minute there I thought you would confess!"

"Haha!" Natsu chuckled nervously, trying not to stare at the cleavage in her dress.

"Come on!" Lucy said, taking the dragon slayer's hand.

"Mira's cooked some tasty food and you've gotta see the dessert stand!"

"Yeah," Natsu agreed as Lucy pulled him away.

"I guess a few drinks and some food is the perfect ending to this day..."

The evening came and went faster than a bird as winter fall.

Midnight creeped upon them and Natsu dared do nothing at all.

He watched her laugh and envied her carefree smiles,

every time she touched him he felt like he'd been running for miles.

Sweat dripped down his face, leaving wet traces of confession.

Man, this love-thing was tough, harder than any fighting session!

"Right Natsu?" Lucy said, blinking at him with a playful smile.

"Huh?" the dragon slayer hummed, he hadn't been listening for quite a while.

"You ok?" the stellar mage asked. "You look like you've caught a bad cold."

"I'm fine!" he huffed annoyed. "It's just, this party's getting old."

Before Lucy could complain Natsu stood up to leave his friends.

"Come on!" Lucy cried in sudden desperation. "You can't leave before the party ends!"

"Natsu, if you leave now, who am I gonna kiss at twelve o'clock?"

"Wh-what?!" Natsu questioned, words failing, stuttering in shock.

"If you leave now," the blond repeated. "Who will share my New Year's kiss?"

"Lucy, are you drunk?" the dragon slayer asked. "What kinda joke is this?"

"You don't have to!" Lucy hurried to explain. "It's just that Mira helped decide my New Year's resolution."

"And she ordered you a kiss?" Natsu asked out loud, his head spinning in confusion.

"No," the stellar mage said. "We promised to face our worst fears."

"And that's to kiss me?" Natsu spat as he dared not believe the words that reached his ears.

"Well..." Lucy sighed, watching her feet. "When you say it like that it sounds really bad."

"It's just that we're such good friends," she continued. "Loosing you would make me sad."

"So that-" Natsu asked confused. "That is your worst fear?"

"Yeah," Lucy nodded. "To come into the guild and realize you are not here."

"Then I guess," Natsu smiled. "It is better if I stay."

"Yes," Lucy said, ignoring the taunting shouts coming from Grey.

"They liiiiiike each other," Happy purred as Natsu pulled Lucy into his warm embrace.

"G-g-g-good for you!" Erza mumbled, the color rising on her face.

"Manly!" Elfman cried as the final countdown began.

"Yay!" Juvia cheered. "No more love rival, stealing my man!"

"Five!" Makarov yelled at the top of his lungs, counting in the new year.

"Four!" everyone joined in as the big moment drew near.

"Three!" the champagne flowed, glasses rising in the air.

"Two!" people were hugging now, all around our favorite pair.

"One!" the newfound lovers crashed their lips in warm and tender bliss.

"Happy New Year!" all cheered, while two friends enjoyed their first kiss.


End file.
